A Midnight Snack
by cloverleaf-13
Summary: Ginny goes out for a midnight snack, but she gets a little more than she bargains for on her late night trip. DG. One shot. Please R&R!


****

A Midnight Snack

I, Ginny Weasley, was hungry. I needed food and when a girls in demand of food, you can't stop her. Or...well, at least not me anyway.

So anyways, I was starving. I just got done studying for my O.W.L.S. and I had to miss Dinner because of it. So I snuck out to grab a bite to eat in the kitchen. The thought of any kind of food had me drooling so I just concentrated on not getting caught by Filch.

I hurried on towards the kitchen quietly. I passed right by these two prefects who were snogging in a corner. It was gross, believe me, I did not say to watch.

I made it to the grand staircase and looked around. A prefect below walked into the third floor and another passed by on the 5th floor. I quietly tip-toed down keeping a sharp eye out for any movement. As I was walking I tripped over what felt like a large piece of wood floating in the air. There was a very very loud 'bang' as I fell a couple of stairs and let out a small cry. My heart rate jumped up as I slammed a hand to my mouth and looked down at my scratched up shin. I instantly spun around to see what I had tripped over. Nothing was there, but I heard snickering.

"Who's there?" I hissed. "Peeves?" The snickering continued. "Peeves! Don't make me get the bloody baron!"

"Ooo, I'm so scared, Weasel," a voice said in a very un-Peeves-ish voice, but it was familiar. I looked directly at the spot where the voice came from. I reached a hand out and felt the air grow solid and silky. I grabbed a handful of clothe and in an instant I saw Draco Malfoy's face, smirking that forever constant smirk of his. I looked down at my hand to see I was holding an invisibility cloak.

"Piss yourself, Weasley?" Draco laughed. I growled.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy!" I was so angry! He scared the crap out of me!

"Got my foot stuck," he replied showing off the foot that was stuck in the enchanted floor board, "So I thought I would have a little fun. The real question however, is what are _you _doing? Sneaking around for scraps like a common rodent, I see."

"That's none of your busin-"

A door above us opened and a prefect came out. I felt myself go pale. I also felt Draco tugging at the invisibility cloak. I scrunched up close to Malfoy and threw the cloak over both of us. I gave him a warning look. "You push me out I'll rat you out." Draco glared at me and we both looked at the prefect.

It was Ron! He walked over to the banister and looked down thoughtfully. I sighed with relief and was about to pull the cloak off when another person came out of the door. It was blonde girl and she wore Ravenclaw robes. She smiled when she saw Ron and she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

My stomach totally plummeted. Ron had a girlfriend? And he didn't even care to share that with me? Did anyone else know?

"What are thinking about?" the girl asked Ron. Ron turned around in her arms.

"Of you," he smiled.

"I love you so much," the girl smiled and planted her hands on Ron's bum. Ron leaned down and kissed and they continued snogging.

"Blech," I exclaimed, quietly.

"Disgusting," Draco hissed, crossing his arms. Me and Draco exchanged disgusted looks and then we both looked at anything that wasn't each other and the snogging couple not ten feet away.

After five minutes I was really getting angry. My bum was really sore. I seriously couldn't look at Ron without being near vomiting. And on top of that, Draco kept moving around and bumping into me a lot.

"How bloody long are they going to keep at it?" Draco hissed irritably. "Get a ruddy room for Merlin's sake!" I slapped my hand around Draco's mouth to keep him quiet as they stopped snogging and turned in the direction of Draco and me. My breath caught in my throat and I felt Draco tense up. Then the girl just shrugged and they commenced snogging.

"Ssh," I hissed at Draco has I removed my hand from his mouth and nudged him in the rib cage. He glowered at me, but I didn't care. I was tempted to just go out from under the cloak and risk getting yelled at by Ron. But then I remembered that I was in under a cloak, with Malfoy of all people and it was night time. I'm sure that would look _real _good. I shook my head angrily and wondered how much longer could they really keep at it. I cursed the fact that I didn't bring a watch. I looked up at Malfoy who was watching Ron and blondie with a disgusted sneer.

"Is there no way that you can lift your foot?" I asked Malfoy. He glared at me.

"If I could, I would have already do so, and kicked your brother over the banister," he grumbled. I found myself wishing I had the courage to do that myself.

"Well, maybe we should try again." I didn't want to just sit there and listen to Ron practically eating the mystery girl. I stood up as much as I good so that the cloak was still covering us.

I offered my hand to Draco and he, surprisingly, took it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we tried to lift his foot out of the board, but Draco fell down, like the clumsy idiot he really is, but the worst part was that I fell right on top of him. He somehow manoeuvred the fall so that he was able to cover my mouth with his hand so that I didn't cry-out, but still. I was laying on his lap and my face was inches from his ugly one. Okay...well it's not _that _ugly, but let's just say it was 'scarred with what's on the inside.'

Well on top of that, Ron and his slut bag girlfriend heard us.

"Who's there?" Ron called out, wand pointed directly at my bum. I knew I was hidden fully under the cloak, but if Ron decided to come over he would most definely step on me, find me with Malfoy, send a letter to mum, who would write a howler to me and then the whole ruddy school would know. Ron took a step forward, but Miss Make-out-with-me-for-an-hour grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said, "Probably a loose cat. You know how girls always let there cats just run amuck."

"Tell me about it," Ron said, obviously thinking back on the crookshanks-scabbers ordeal in my first year. The girl giggled as she grabbed Ron by his tie and thrust him up against the wall and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Which was actually the move I've always wanted to try on a boy, more specifically with Harry. I exhaled and looked back down and saw Draco's eyes really really close to mine. He glared back at me, almost pensively.

"What?" I asked him, feeling kind of stupid and also child-like. He just looked at me and I swear he looked at my lips like really quickly. If I blinked I might have missed it, it was that fast. He wasn't thinking about kissing me, was he? No...he wasn't...was he? Because if he did...I'd have to...

My heart was thudding a mile a minute. Ew...this is Draco Malfoy, I told myself. Gross! What's wrong with you? Have you really gotten that desperate? Sad. But I've always wanted to be kissed by a boy...I haven't yet. But I definitely didn't want my first kiss to be Draco Malfoy! But I really wanted to be kissed...this might be my only opportunity and I was passing it up.

"You're squishing my left, Weasel." Draco stated, breaking the silence.

"Oh," I quickly pushed off from on top of him and I felt my knee wasn't moving. In the fall it must have got stuck in the floor board. "Oh, no."

"Stuck?" Draco asked me. I nodded. Now I really felt like an idiot. "Nice, Weasley. Real nice." I looked down at my knee. It was definitely stuck.

This had to be, positively the worst night of my entire life, ever. I don't think the snack would even be worth it right now. I nearly kissed my worst enemy, I was bound to get caught now and get in trouble because my knee was stuck, and on top of that I would be caught with Draco, in a position where it looked like some nasty business had been going on...I am hungry, I'm tired, I'm whining and now...I'm crying.

I felt tears welling up and I tried to fight them back. I hate crying in front of people, especially if one of those people happened to be a Malfoy. I wanted to hit myself for being such a baby. I sniffed. The dead give away for tears.

"Are you...crying?" Malfoy asked.

"No," I tried to answer casually, but my voice uncooperatively wavered.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

The bombshell.

Why is it that whenever people ask me this question, that's when I break down completely. My body jolted and shook from trying to hold back sobs. I was just too tired to stop myself.

"Stop crying," Draco hissed warningly. "_Please _stop?" I wanted to say 'like I can, asshole!' but I refrained. Draco looked worried.

"Umm...a wizard, a vampire and a...naked muggle walk into a bar..." he started. I smiled and wiped away my tears and choked out a last sob. "Yeah...and that's about as far as I got with that joke."

"You make an awful comedian," I pointed out. He just shrugged.

"Had a good start though, you half to admit." I just nodded. I think this was the nicest I had ever seen Draco act before.

"So I'll talk to you later, baby?" a voice cut into the silence. Draco and I looked up to see Ron saying his good byes. I smiled as the snogging couple finally departed.

"Finally," Draco grumbled irritably. He leaned against the wall behind his head and closed his eyes. I kept taking glances up at him. I couldn't help myself. If he wasn't such a rude prat, I might actually have developed a crush on him, but for now he was just a really mean jerk who happened to be very...fit.

Suddenly his eyes opened, looking directly at me. I looked away from him really quickly, but I knew he had already seen me staring.

"I've concocted a plan while you were drooling over my abnormally sexy looks."

"I wasn't drooling...I was your not sexy..." I was just making myself look even stupider. "So what's your plan?" He smirked.

"We'll stay under the cloak until sun up. We'll say that you got stuck going down for an early breakfast and I was pulled trickily into the matter."

"Why do I have to be the bad guy?!" I demanded. _He's _the bad guy.

"Because I made this idea up."

"Fine." I said, secretly noting that I would make him the bad guy when explanations were needed.

"So what are we supposed to do until sun up?" I asked. I had some ideas, but of course, I reserved those ideas for the same situation, only with someone different. Definitely not Draco Malfoy. This moment was supposed to be romantic and fun.

"Got anything in your pockets?" Draco asked. It was then that I remembered I had put a deck of cards in my pocket after I was playing 'go fish' with Emily and Hattie. I grabbed them and waved them in the air.

Draco grabbed them, rather rudely, out of my hand and began shuffling them.

"Rummy?" he asked.

"Sounds good," I replied, so he dealt the cards. I won in no time flat. It felt good, to tell you the truth. And the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. It was pretty nice being on top. Malfoy, predictably, demanded another round, saying he "played easy" on me because I'm a girl. Well I beat him again and in the middle of our third game I began to feel really hot and stuffy under the cloak. I looked around to make sure no one was around and then I pulled off the cloak.

The cold air in the hall felt really good laid down for a second to rest. My eyes were killing me, I was so tired. My stomach growled and I yawned.

I smiled and looked at Draco who did the same thing I had done to him. He was looking at me and then he instantly turned away and looked down the corridor. My heart did a funny flop. Once again, it was the thought that a boy liked me. I suppressed a sigh. I'm a such a nerd, I know.

"Okay, who's turn is it?" Draco asked irritably. He mated down his hair that was a little static-y from being under the cloak for so long and it was falling out of it's gel state.

"Yours," I replied. He grinned as he set his cards down and discarded, he won the game.

"I win," he exclaimed.

"Congrats, you win...absolutely nothing." Draco smirked and began shuffling the cards again.

"Want to play something else?"

"Sure."

"How about strip poker?" he grinned seductively. My heart did another flop. Why? Why? Why did I have to think he looked attractive?

"Ew gross! No!"

"Fine. Could be fun though..." he coaxed. Shut up. Please! Just shut up.

"No," I said firmly, "I'll be keeping my clothes on, thank you." Draco smirked and continued shuffling the cards. He looked up at me mischievously and then looked back down again. I smiled and blushed.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. I grabbed the cloak and practically threw it over us. It was instantly hot and stuffy again. I looked at Draco. He was scanning my face again and glancing at my lips, like he was before, but he was definitely more obvious about it this time. I heard the sound of the prefect walking really close to us just as Draco leaned towards and instantly his lips were on mine. My stomach jolted with surprise as he slipped one hand around my waist pulling me closer to him and with the other he was running it through my hair. It gave me the chills. He was testing me. If I pulled away, I would definitely fall into the path of the prefect and that would show how much I really didn't want this, but if I returned the kiss...

And I did of course.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him so close it hurt. I couldn't believe I was making out with Draco Malfoy of all people. And after hours! If somebody had told me this was going to happen if I went out for a late night snack tonight I would have thought maybe they had been talking to Trelawney too much lately, but it was happening. And on top of that this was the most wonderful experience of my entire life.

I pulled away quickly and gasped for breath but instantly his mouth was back on mine. I ran my hands though his silky, fine hair.

A gasp escaped my mouth as Draco's freezing cold hand slipped up my shirt and wrapped around my waist. My skin felt like it was on fire.

I pushed myself away and then out from under the cloak. The Prefect has disappeared long ago. I gasped for breath and looked at Draco who was breathing hard as well. He rested his hand against the wall and looked at me hungrily and smirked.

"That was....incredible."

"Then lets go another round," Draco demanded. He grabbed my arm and jerked me to him, but I pressed my other hand against his chest to stop him. I looked down.

"What is it?" Draco asked irritably.

"I...I don't want to do this."

"Why not?" He was getting angrier.

"Because. We're both going to regret this tomorrow."

"Who says I am?"

"Well I will!" I shouted. Did he really have to be such a stupid prat about this. I would have loved nothing more than to be attached to his lips right now, but the truth was that Draco would drop me like an old rag tomorrow and I know I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Fine," Draco grumbled. He rested his head against the wall again and stretched out his one free leg.

I looked down glancing up at him every once in a while. He was looking down at his boots. He hair had fallen out of its gel-state and hung loosely in his face. I wanted to run my hands through it more than ever. His head slowly lifted and his silver eyes met mine.

I lost control of myself. Before I knew it I was leaning over him kissing his soft lips. His hand had snuck up my top and was like ice. But it felt oh so good.

It was uncomfortable having my knee stuck in the floor, but I didn't want to detach myself from his mouth, ever. It was better than anything I had ever imagined with Harry. And it was with Draco Malfoy. I just couldn't get that out of my head.

Suddenly Draco shifted upwards and pushed my forcefully away from him. He put the arm of his robes to his mouth and painfully stated, "You're right."

My heart was pounding so hard as he looked back at me, almost as if finally realizing who I really was. Then he looked away.

"You're right. You're right, I will regret it."

"W-what?" I could only stammer. I felt like crying all of the sudden but I couldn't.

"I can't," he said, meeting my eyes. I felt so stupid. He was going to tell everyone about this, only it would evidentially look like I attacked him. I felt...tricked.

I looked up at Draco. He had hugged his free leg to himself and laid his head on it thoughtfully. His eyebrows were furrowed. He ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly.

I didn't want to be here, at all. I wanted nothing more than to run away. Away from Hogwarts. Away from anywhere where I'd have to run into _him _again.

I stood up and began struggling, trying to get my knee out. It hurt. It hurt horribly bad.

"Ginny-" Draco looked up at me. A sob escaped me, but I still bit back anymore. "You're going to hurt yourself. Stop." Draco warned me, but I continued to pull. I didn't care if I lost my knee. I was near biting it off just so I could get away.

Pop!

My knee popped out and I stumbled backwards. I smiled wiping my eyes. I was free. I looked up at Draco with a smirk. I stood up and shook out my knee. Draco looked surprised. I walked over to him and grabbed my deck of cards and slipped them in my pocket. I gave him a fleeting smile and then began walking up the stairs.

"Weasley...Weasley you're not going to leave me here..."

"Maybe..." I called.

"Weasley get back here..." I kept walking. "Get back here or I'll tell everyone what happened just now." I stopped.

"You know that would make you look bad too," I said over my shoulder.

"Not the way I tell it."

I gritted my teeth and began stomping down the stairs.

"Ssh," Draco hissed. I glared at him. I leaned over and let him slip his arm around my neck and I pulled up. He got out easier than I did, but he complained a lot more.

"You big baby," I said looking at him. He still has his arm slung over my shoulder. He glared at me, but then his expression softened and he glanced at my lips. I dodged out from underneath his arm and began walking up the stairs.

"Ginny," he called softly. I kept walking. Footsteps followed mine and a hand grabbed my wrist stopping me in place. I turned around. Draco walked up a few steps so his eyes were level with mine.

"You're going to regret this," I taunted.

"Not if these meetings happened more often."

"Oh, you mean like...every night." I replied with false delight. "In private!"

"Yeah," he smirked slyly. Stupid git. If I wanted a boyfriend I would most definitely not pick one where all we did was snog at midnight, only so he could call me names by noon. My delighted expression turned into a glare and I began walking back up the stairs, but he still had a hold on my hand.

"Don't just walk away from me."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want you to," Draco demanded.

"Well personally, I don't give a shit what you want me to do."

"Ginny I-" He stopped.

"You what?"

"Well...maybe you should go."

"What is it?"

"I can't. I can't do this."

"Can't what?"

"I can't...l-love you. That's what I can't do!" He began walking down the stairs.

"Love me?" I said, watching him descend the stairs. Did he really mean that? My feet began to follow him. He turned around and I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around my lower back as he rested his chin on my head.

"Hold it right there you two!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. My insides froze up. It was Ron. I went rigid all over. Draco's lower hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a wand and shoved it in my hair and whispered something. I looked up at him curiously.

"What are you doing, Weasley," Draco shouted at Ron. "Can't you see I'm trying to help this girl. She's lost."

"Seems like your doing a little more than guiding, Malfoy." His footsteps were right behind me. He had to know who I was by now.

"That's none of your business," Draco smirked.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" I sacredly turned around and faced him. He was still looking at me angrily, but he wasn't at all even surprised to see me. I made a mental note to have Ron check his eyes when we were out of this situation.

"Umm...Emily. Emily Glassett."

"Well, Emily, if you actually wanted to get to your common room before morning, I can take you."

"No, that's alright. Draco has got it covered," I said in my sweetest, innocent voice.

"I'm sure he does," Ron said suspiciously looked at Draco. I smiled.

"Well then, I guess there's nothing for you to fix here, Weasel. So go find your blonde girlfriend and snog for another hour and half." Draco smirked and I muffled a laugh by putting my hand to my mouth. Ron's eyes grew wide as he scanned us. Then he glared and stormed off. We laughed as we watched him go and as soon as he was far away, I playfully hit Draco on the arm.

"You're terrible," I joked.

"I know," he grinned, "And by the way, you looked...hot with black hair." I grabbed a handful or hair and looked at it. My stomach jolted seeing the lack of red.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll change it back." And he did so, just as a stream of light flooded in from a nearby window.

"Crap, I gotta go." I stated.

"Me too. See you around then?"

"See you around." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me and then we left.

Who would of thought sneaking out for a midnight snack would be the best thing to ever happen to me?

-- Fin --


End file.
